Maldita tormenta
by Silvers07
Summary: Matsuri se queda en casa de Harumi durante una tormenta, ¿Qué pasará después de ese encuentro? Soy malo para los resúmenes, pasen y denle una oportunidad :3
1. Chapter 1

**# Maldita tormenta. #**

 **Bueno por razones que aún no entiendo, yo antes tenía una cuenta como Whitelink16, pero he comenzado a usar un pc nuevo(Antes usaba la laptop de mi prima para subir los fics ya que escribo desde un celular) no sé por qué el gmail me abre todas las cuentas que tenía como si fueran nuevas ¿¡WTF¡?( Youtube, fanfiction, devianart, etc) y he tenido que comenzar de cero TT_TT.**

 **Así pues aclarado esto, espero me reciban como siempre con esta nueva cuenta y disfruten de mis historias.**

 **Bien comencemos.**

 **Citrus y sus personajes pertenecen a Saburo Uta.**

Era una tarde lluviosa, una chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba en su casa esperando que tal vez la madre naturaleza se apiade y la dichosa tormenta dejara de golpear la tierra, pues estar allí encerrada sin nada que hacer la estaba matando de aburrimiento.

Al parecer sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, pues en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, aunque pensándolo bien ¿Quién sería capaz de salir con tremendo chaparrón?

-Taniguchi sempai, ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó una chica de cabello rosado y mojado debido a la lluvia al igual que sus ropas.

De haber sabido quien era la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta, ni siquiera se hubiera levantado a abrirla, pero bueno, ya estaba aquí y no había nada que hacer.

-De…de acuerdo, pasa- De no ser por esa maldita tormenta ni loca la hubiera dejado, pero el verla en esa situación le hizo sentir pena por ella de alguna manera.

Harumi guio a Matsuri al baño para que pudiera cambiarse. Pasó un buen rato revisando entre sus cosas algo que pudiera usar la pelirosa en su estadía, cuando por fin pudo encontrar algo, se dispuso a entregarle las prendas.

-¡Wahh! - ¿Por qué había olvidado tocar la puerta? Frente a ella se encontraba Matsuri, tan solo en ropa interior, cabía destacar que esta estaba igualmente sorprendida por ese momento.

Simplemente no podía quitar su vista de ella, su cuerpo, su piel, el color carmesí que había adquirido su rostro en ese momento que de alguna forma se le hacía tierno. Harumi no sabía lo que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza.

Mientras con Matsuri era igual, momentos antes se encontraba desvistiéndose para entrar a la bañera y de repente la puerta se abre y se encuentra expuesta a su sempai, no se le ocurria nada, ni un comentario sarcástico para romper ese incómodo momento.

-Ta…sempai, si me sigue mirando de esa forma voy a pensar que usted es una pervertida- De un momento a otro Matsuri recuperó su habitual conducta, lanzándole a la vez una mirada de malicia con el comentario.

-Yo… aquí tienes- Dijo la castaña antes de salir rápidamente de ahí y cerrar la puerta.

Después de un tiempo, la menor bajó a la sala y se encontró con su sempai viendo la televisión, parecía muy concentrada, una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Taniguchi sempai- la castaña sintió como susurraban a su oído y cada vez se ponía más roja de ira.

-¡Mizusawa!- reprendió la mayor- Te he dejado quedarte en mi casa, pero si sigues así, prometo que no tendré remordimiento en sacarte de aquí aún con tormenta y todo.

-Ya ya, cálmese, es solo una broma-contesto la pelirosa.

\- Ahora bien, ya que parece que estarás un buen rato aquí, ayúdame a preparar la cena.

-Sempai, esa no es forma de tratar a los invitados.

\- Yo no te invité, además si no ayudas, no cenas.

-Bien, bien, ayudaré- Matsuri finalmente se dio por vencida.

Y estaban las dos, cortando y mezclando ingredientes, un momento tranquilo hasta que…

-¡Auch!

-¿¡Matsuri!? ¿Estas bien?

-Si si, solo un pequeño corte- respondió la susodicha.

-Déjame ver- dijo acercándose a la menor, tomando su mano para verificar el daño, pero hay estaban de nuevo, de un momento a otro sus miradas habían chocado y ninguna de las dos podía reaccionar, en ese instante un notable rubor teñía las mejillas de ambas.

-Sem…sempai, ¿Podría dejar de mirarme?- finalmente habló Matsuri, más que sarcasmo, esta vez era más una petición, en un tono más infantil.

\- Iré por unas banditas- Dijo Harumi saliendo del trance. Después curó la herida de la pelirosa.

-Parece que esta tormenta no parará- dijo Matsuri mientras la mayor lavaba los platos - ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?

-¿¡Qué?!

-No pensarás en dejar a una pobre niña, salir con este clima.

-Tú no eres una niña pequeña, además, ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu casa directamente?

-Vivo al otro lado de la ciudad, la lluvia me tomó de improvisto.

-Bien, puedes quedarte- dijo de mala gana Harumi- pero duermes en el sofá.

-¿Eh?, vamos Taniguchi sempai, en su cama podemos caber bien las dos además- Matsuri rodeó a Harumi por la cintura sorprendiéndola- con este clima, entre las dos podemos brindarnos calor.

\- ¡Qué crees que haces pequeño demonio!- gritó la castaña, girando bruscamente, provocando que ambas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran de golpe en el ya mencionado mueble.

Y nuevamente se encontraban en una situación comprometedora, esta vez sus rostros mucho más cerca, y cuando se dieron cuenta sus labios ya habían chocado y ahora se encontraban en sincronía, saboreando de la boca de la otra.

Harumi sintió como la lengua de Matsuri empujaba para explorar más, no sabía que pasaba en su mente, pero quería más, quería explorar y saborear mucho más los labios de esa chiquilla, así que dejó que el beso se vuelva más ardiente y comenzó a subir su mano por debajo de las prendas de la menor, acariciando su piel, provocando un gemido de parte de esta, fue en ese momento en que reacciono sobre lo que estaba pasando y decidió romper el beso.

Ambas respiraban pesadamente y sus caras estaban envueltas en un fuerte color rojizo.

-Mat…Matsuri yo- Harumi intentó disculparse, pero…

-Taniguchi sempai, asi que aprovechándose de alguien menor ¿Eh?

¡Plaf! Una bofetada cayó en el rostro de la pelirosa.

-¡Idiota!- gritó la castaña mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras.

Matsuri, después de reaccionar, llevó sus dedos hacia sus labios y sonrió maliciosamente.

Mientras, Harumi se encontraba en su habitación, miles de emociones cruzaban su cabeza ese momento; ira, tristeza, alegría, frustración, deseo; no podía creer lo que había pasado allí abajo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso, en esa estúpida chica, una cosa era segura, nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por esa maldita tormenta ¿Verdad?

 **Bueno, en vista de que hay muy poco de esta pareja, sobretodo en español decidí contribuir un poco (Espero no ser el único que shippee esta pareja)**

 **Gracias por haber leído, ya saben dejen sus reviews, favs, lo que sea.**

 **Hasta la proxima.**


	2. Visita

**# Visita #**

 **Bueno, esta es la primera vez que me piden continuar una historia, así que aquí está, el segundo capítulo que espero lo disfruten.**

 **Citrus y sus personajes pertenecen a Saburo Uta.**

Harumi despertó después de que los fuertes rayos del sol filtraran por su ventana y llegaran hasta su rostro. De mala gana tomó su teléfono y miró la hora.

-¡Mierda!- Las once y cuarenta y cinco, claro era sábado, pero ¿Quién sería tan flojo para levantarse a esas horas? **(Yo xD)**

Rápidamente se dio un baño, se arregló y bajo las escaleras, caminó directo a la cocina para disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno, sin esperar llevarse una enorme sorpresa.

\- ¡Buenos días Taniguchi sempai!- Sentada en la mesa, comiendo un par de tostadas se encontraba una chica de cabello rosado.

Había olvidado que Matsuri se había quedado en su casa, peor aún todo lo que había sucedido anoche regresó a su mente en ese instante.

\- Bu…buenos días Matsuri-respondio el saludo de mala gana.

\- Un poco tarde para levantarse, no lo cree- dijo la pelirosa.

\- A estas horas ya deberías haberte ido- le respondió la segunda.

\- No se moleste, me levanté temprano a hacer el desayuno, también preparé el suyo- dijo señalando el lugar vacío con un plato ya listo.

\- Bueno, gracias- Harumi se sentó en el lugar ya mencionado.

\- …

\- Ehhh, ya puedes retirarte- dijo la castaña al notar que la menor seguía frente a ella.

-¿Acaso te desagrada mi presencia?

\- Sí.

\- Sempai, eso es muy cruel.

\- Taniguchi sempai- llamó la pelirosa, después de un largo rato de silencio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eh notado, ¿Usted no vive sola verdad?

\- ¿Por qué te interesa saber?

\- Solo curiosidad, entonces, ¿Con quién vive?- pregunto con picardía.

\- Mi hermana, pero por ahora no se encuentra.

\- Y… Su charla se vio interrumpida después de que sonara el timbre de la casa.

\- Oh, ¿Quién será?- preguntó Matsuri.

\- Por nada del mundo se te ocurra salir, honestamente, no me gustaría que me vieran contigo.

\- Oye, eso dolió.

\- Lamento que la primera impresión que tuve de ti no fuera tan buena, iré a abrir- dijo la mayor parándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- ¡Buenos días, Harumin!- saludó alegremente una chica rubia cuando abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Yuzu_chi¡ Buenos días- No entendía porque, pero el hecho de tener a Yuzu y Matsuri cerca la ponía nerviosa- que te trae por aquí.

\- Pues, vine por el manga que te presté el otro día.

\- ¿No podías esperarte al lunes?

-Es que… vi a Mei leyendo en secreto el primer volumen, así que si logró hacer que lo lea todo, quizá eso logre hacernos aún más cercanas- dijo Yuzu sonrojada.

-Creí que, ustedes ya habían progresado algo.

\- Bu…bueno, ya sabes cómo son las cosas con ella, así que… por favor.

\- Bien, todo sea por Yuzu_chi…

\- ¡Yuzu_ onee chan!

\- "¡Mierda!"

\- ¡¿Matsuri?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo acá?!- preguntó la rubia confundida.

\- Pasé la noche con Taniguchi sempai- respondió la menor.

\- ¡¿Ehhhh?!

\- Sip, la lluvia me tomó por sorpresa ayer y como no había traído paraguas, estaba toda mojada así que Taniguchi sempai me dejó quedarme en su casa cuando me vio pasar por aquí, ¿Verdad sempai?

\- Sí, si… más o menos,Yuzu chi, iré a traer tu manga.

…

\- Aquí tienes- dijo la castaña entregándole el libro a Yuzu- muchas gracias

\- Bueno, nos vemos; Harumin, Matsuri Adiós- dicho esto, la rubia se retiró de la casa. Así mismo las primeras volvieron a entrar.

\- Matsuri, te dije que no salieras por nada del mundo.

\- Lo siento, pero realmente quería saludar a mi Onee_ chan, ¿Acaso no puedo?

-Eres odiosa, bueno, la tormenta ya pasó así que ya puedes irte retirando.

\- Vamos, ¿No podemos tener algo más de diversión?- Matsuri se acercó hacia Harumi, la cual estaba sentada en el sofá, y sin darle oportunidad se sentó en sus piernas frente a ella y acercó su rostro- ¿Cómo la de anoche?

El rostro de la mayor se tornó completamente rojo.

-¡Largo de aquí!- gritó empujando a la pelirosa del lugar.

Matsuri se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Nos vemos Taniguchi sempai, espero que podamos vernos pronto- dijo lanzándole una sonrisa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

\- Idiota- pensó Harumi, pero no podía evitar el fuerte latir de su corazón presente desde hace unos instantes.

 **Bueno eso es todo, lamento si quedó muy corto, pero prometo mejorar para el próximo cap.**

 **Ya saben dejen reviews, favs, follows, dinero, tarjetas de crédito, joyas… lo que sea xD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la espera, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo. No, no he estado jugando pokemon go (Mi celular no es compatible :v)**

 **Ya que no lo aclaro en el capítulo, los hechos transcurren unas semanas después de los dos capítulos anteriores. :v**

\- Aún me pregunto cómo fue que termine así.- decía una chica de cabello castaño.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Taniguchi sempai?- preguntó una muchacha menor de cabello rosado.

\- Al hecho de que estoy contigo, aquí.

Flashback

Harumi iba camino al supermercado, los víveres en su casa ya estaban escaseando y su hermana le había encargado una lista de todas las cosas que faltaban.

\- Bien, parece que ya tengo todo- dijo después de volver a revisar la lista que estaba en su bolsillo y las cosas que tenía en el carrito, después de eso se dirigió a la caja,

\- Serian $48, por favor- dijo la cajera después de registrar las compras de Harumin. **(Es una cantidad imaginaria, una porque no tengo idea de cuánto compró y otra por que no se a cuánto equivale el yen ya sea en dólar o en mi moneda nacional xD)**

\- Bien, espere un momento- dijo la castaña tratando de sacar el dinero.

\- "Un momento, ¿Dónde está mi billetera?" -Se preguntó al sentir que no la encontraba por ningún lado.

\- ¿Buscabas algo Taniguchi sempai?

El solo reconocer esa voz le provocaba escalofríos.

\- Por favor ahora no…- Harumi se detuvo al ver que que Matsuri traía en su mano nada más y nada menos que su billetera.

\- Tomé, y sea más cuidadosa- dijo la pelirosa entregándole el ya mencionado objeto a la mayor.

\- "¿Pero cómo?" "Debió haberse caído cuando saqué la lista para leerla"-pensó Harumi- Gra…gracias- dijo tomando la cartera.

\- Señorita- llamó la cajera al ver que Harumi no reaccionaba y se había quedado mirando fijamente a su kouhai **( Creo que así se escribe, soy nuevo en esto del manga/anime :p)**

\- ¿Eh? Oh lo siento, aquí tiene- dijo finalmente.

Fin del Flashback.

\- Bueno, no importa, esta vez tengo que reconocerlo, realmente me salvaste de una buena, muchas gracias- dijo Harumi mientras caminaban fuera del lugar.

\- No es nada, yo solo la vi dejar caer accidentalmente su billetera, así que esperé a devolvérsela.

-Un momento, ¿Estabas siguiéndome?

\- Algo así, te vi entrar aquí, así que pensé que tal vez Yuzu chan estaría contigo.

\- ¿Sigues tratando de interferir en su relación?-preguntó molesta Harumi.

\- No, la relación entre Yuzu chan y Mei san ha progresado mucho, ya no tengo nada que hacer allí, solo quería entregarle esto- dijo mostrando una caja.

\- Parece que te lo estas tomando muy bien.

\- Bueno, eso es porque… -Harumi giró, sujetó a Harumi de la polera y la trajo hacia abajo de modo que quedara a su altura- He encontrado a alguien más- dijo acercando su rostro al de la mayor haciendo que esta se sonrojara fuertemente.

Tal acto y posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban no pasaron desapercibidos por la gente que transitaba por allí, esto fue notado por la castaña.

\- Su…suéltame- dijo Harumi empujando a la menor-¿Qué…que crees que haces? Hay gente mirándonos.

\- ¿Y? -preguntó Matsuri con tono sarcástico.

-¿Y? Tal vez a ti no te importe ser tachada de lesbiana, o una pedófila, pero a mí me gustaría mantener mi reputación.

-Ya, ya, no es para tanto.

\- Niña idiota.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir…ya sé, entréguele esto a Yuzu one _chan por mí, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de que te ayudara allí dentro- dijo Matsuri entregándole la caja a Harumin

\- Espera tengo las bolsas…Harumi no pudo terminar de hablar, la pelirosa ya le había puesto la caja en sus manos y salía rapidamente del lugar.

-¡Ahhhh! Te odio.

\- Yo también te quiero, Taniguchi sempai-Alcanzó a decir Matsuri, dedicándole una sonrisa a la vez.

A la castaña no le quedó de otra que retomar sola su camino.

-"He encontrado a alguien más"- Durante todo el camino de regreso a su casa, Harumi no podía dejar de pensar en esa frase.

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, lamento si les pareció muy corto, es que estoy algo escaso de ideas y se me es un poco difícil captar las personalidades de ambas en los diferentes escenarios que se me presentan en mi cabeza.**

 **Como dije antes, estoy escaso de ideas, así que les agradecería mucho si es que me dan algunas para los próximos capítulos :)**

 **Ya saben, dejen sus reviews, favs, etc. Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro cap de esta historia.**

¡Rinnnnggg!

La campana que indicaba el inicio de la hora de almuerzo comenzó a sonar y el salón de clases iba quedando vacío.

\- Harumin.

\- …

\- Harumin.

La mencionada ni reaccionaba.

\- ¡Harumin! - gritó Yuzu abalanzándose sobre su amiga, logrando finalmente captar la atención de esta.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, Yuzu_chi ¿Pasa algo?

-Pasa que el timbre sonó hace diez minutos. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enferma?- preguntó la ojiverde tocando la frente de su amiga.

\- No, no, simplemente… han pasado algunas cosas últimamente. Bueno ¿Vamos a almorzar?

…

Ambas chicas ahora disfrutaban de un ambiente tranquilo comiendo y conversando, cosas mayormente relacionadas con Mei por parte de Yuzu, de repente el celular de esta comenzó a vibrar.

\- Yuzu_chi, si te ven con eso, vas a estar en problemas-le mencionó la castaña.

\- Lo sé, solo espera un momento-dijo la rubia revisando discretamente su teléfono.- ¿Eh? Tengo un mensaje de Matsuri.

Con solo escuchar ese nombre Harumi comenzaba a sentirse extraña.

\- Que extraño, dice que si me gustaron los dulces.- dijo Yuzu.

Entonces, Harumi recordó la caja que la pelirosa le había entregado hace unos días.

\- Eh… Yuzu- llamó a la otra chica.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creo que había olvidado entregarte esto- dijo sacando el objeto de su mochila y entregándoselo a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Me encontré con Matsuri hace unos días y me pidió que te entregara esto, supongo que deben ser los dulces de los que habla.

-¡¿Y por qué me los entregas recién ahora?!

\- Pensaba ir hasta tu casa, pero después decidí mejor esperar al lunes, supongo que ando un poco distraída, debí entregártelos más temprano.

\- Bueno no importa- dijo Yuzu tomando la caja y llevándose a la boca uno de los dulces- ¿Quieres uno? - le preguntó a su amiga.

\- Gracias-dijo Harumi tomando el que le ofrecía Yuzu y lo mordía- Están deliciosos, puede que no venga al caso, pero ¿De dónde crees habrá obtenido Matsuri los dulces?

\- Si más no recuerdo, en el lugar donde trabaja su madre ofrecen de estos y de vez en cuando nos envía algunos.

\- ¿En serio? … Oye ¿Tú conoces a Matsuri desde hace mucho verdad?

\- Si, sabes, tiempo antes, sus padres la llevaban a mi casa, ellos siempre estaban muy ocupados con su trabajo y yo cuidaba de ella, en ese tiempo Matsuri era completamente diferente a lo que es ahora.

\- Bueno, su actitud es totalmente detestable ahora.

\- Tal vez, solo sea cosa de su edad, ya sabes un acto de rebeldía, después de todo siempre estuvo sola, no tiene a nadie a su lado, me gustaría poder apoyarla como lo hacía antes, eso es, quizás solo necesite un poco de afecto

\- Yuzu_chi como siempre tan amable, pero realmente dudo que haya alguien que soporte la actitud de esa chiquilla.

\- Estoy segura de que debe haber alguien.

\- Tomando en cuenta que la presidenta se enamoró de ti, tal vez tengas razón- esto, Harumi lo dijo con picardía, provocando que Yuzu se sonrojara.

\- No…no, lo digas así- se quejó la rubia.

\- Jaja, ya, ya no es para que te pongas de esa manera

….

\- Ya sé- dijo Yuzu emocionada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tú y Matsuri se han hecho algo cercanas últimamente verdad?

\- ¡¿Eh?!- Harumi era ahora la sonrojada- No, no… bueno, quizás un poco.

-¿Podrías tratar de ayudarme, ya sabes pasar tiempo con ella, hablarle?

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Por favor.

\- ¡Ni hablar!

\- Vamos, hazlo por mí- suplicó la ojiverde poniendo una cara al estilo gato con botas y tomando las manos de su amiga.

Harumi suspiró resignada- Esta bien, todo sea por Yuzu_chi -"¿En qué me estoy metiendo?"

Después siguieron conversando cosas pasajeras, hasta que terminó el descanso. Luego las clases transcurrieron normalmente.

…...

Harumi se encontraba ahora en su casa, intentando resolver algo de la tarea que habían dejado, pero finalmente decidió darse por vencida.

\- ¡Ahhh! Esto es muy difícil, eso me gano por andar pensando estupideces en las clases- dijo resignada y acostándose.

El sonido de su celular hizo que despertara de su pequeña siesta.

-¿Hola?

\- ¡Taniguchi _sempai!

\- …- la mencionada no sabía que hacer o responder.

\- ¿Hola, hay alguien allí?

\- Ma…matsuri-la castaña recuperó su postura -¿Cómo es que tienes mi número?

\- Cuando te interesa alguien tratas de averiguar todo lo posible sobre esa persona ¿verdad?

\- ¿Yo…yo te intereso? Escucha, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas.

-No es ninguna broma, estaba pensando en que podríamos salir, ya sabes una cita.

\- ¿Cita? - Harumi sentía nuevamente su corazón acelerando su ritmo.- Por supuesto que…-La castaña estuvo a punto de rechazar la propuesta de la menor, pero recordó la promesa que le hizo a la rubia, además algo dentro de ella le decía que debía ir.

\- ¿Sempai? ¿Sigue ahí?-preguntó la pelirosa por la línea después de un buen rato sin respuesta.

\- ¿Eh? Si, si, de acuerdo iré, tal vez así dejes de molestarme.

-¡Bien! Entonces, ¿Te parece bien el sábado por la tarde en el centro comercial?

\- Está bien para mí, bueno, hasta el sábado entonces.

-Bien, hasta luego.

\- "¿En qué me acabo de comprometer?"- pensó Harumi echándose de nuevo a la cama.

 **Eso sería todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Lamento la tardanza he estado en exámenes.**

 **Ya saben dejen sus comentarios y si es posible algunas sugerencias para el siguiente cap**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta historia, lamento la tardanza, pero últimamente he estado a full de trabajos y además tengo otros proyectos que atender. Así pues, quisiera dar las gracias a las personas que me han apoyado.**

El día de la cita había llegado, y nuestra gyaru favorita se encontraba en un pequeño problema ahora, o al menos eso parecía.

\- "Maldición, ¿Cómo fue que me pude quedar dormida?"- se preguntaba mentalmente, mientras trataba de buscar algo que ponerse después de salir de una rápida ducha de cinco minutos. Habían acordado verse a las seis de la tarde, pero cuando Harumi abrió los ojos, miró con horror que el reloj marcaba las cinco con cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Después de decidirse finalmente que llevar puesto, salió de su casa rumbo al lugar acordado.

\- "Llevo diez minutos de retraso, ¿Ella seguirá allí?"… "Pensándolo bien, sería mejor que no esté, así no tengo que pasar con ella toda la tarde, pero… eso sería descortés, ¿Cómo se sentirá? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? … "¡Ahhhh!, ¿Por qué me tengo que poner nerviosa cada vez que pienso en esa niña"

El anuncio del tren diciendo la llegada a la estación que tenía por destino Harumi, hizo que esta saliera de sus pensamientos, rápidamente tomó sus cosas y salió del vehículo.

…

\- ¡Oh! Taniguchi_sempai, pensé que ya no vendría- dijo Matsuri al ver llegar a la castaña.

\- Lo siento, tuve unos problemas y se me hizo un poco tarde- respondió la mayor- bueno, no perdamos más tiempo… ¿Qué hacemos primero?

\- Ummm, ¿Te parece bien ver una película?

\- Mmmm…

-¿O quizás prefieras hacer algo más interesante? - preguntó la peli rosa, pegando más su cuerpo al de la mayor.

\- Deja de decir tonterías- le reprendió Harumin- Por mi está bien, una película… ¿Pero cuál?

Finalmente se decidieron por una de terror. Harumi se ofreció a comprar las entradas, mientras esperaba en la fila, pudo notar como algunos chicos y chicos también, regresaban a mirar a Matsuri, o quizás así lo sentía, bueno, tenía que admitir que eso no le agradaba mucho, ¿Por qué tenían que mirarla así?

-Ejem, Señorita…

\- ¿Eh?- Nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado parada frente a la ventanilla de la boletería sin decir nada?

\- "Realmente necesito dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, o seguiré haciendo tonterías, en fin de cuentas ¿Por qué me preocuparía por cómo miren a esa chiquilla?"

\- Sempai ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó la peli rosa, al ver el semblante pensativo que llevaba la castaña mientras iban camino a la sala.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien, aunque tenga que pasar mi tarde contigo.

\- Vamos, ¿Sigo sin agradarte?

\- Absolutamente.

\- Jeje

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Nada

\- …

…

Habían entrado ya hace media hora a la función, pero Harumi difícilmente podía seguir la trama de la película, el simple hecho de reconocer que estaba en una cita con Matsuri no la dejaba en paz, lo había intentado, pero todo el asunto seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza.

\- "¿Qué me pasa? Vamos, no lo pienses más ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?"- Se decía a si misma"- Al menos trata de ver la película"

Mala elección, pues al no haber prestado atención la escena de ese momento la tomó por sorpresa, provocando un desgarrador grito en esta.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Antes de que se dieran cuenta los abucheos y burlas comenzaron a sonar en toda la sala, provocando que la castaña se avergonzara fuertemente.

\- Taniguchi_sempai, no pensé que te causarán miedo estas cosas, jeje.

Y ese comentario por parte de la pelirosa la hizo sentirse peor, bueno, no es nada agradable mostrar cobardía frente a alguien menor que tú.

\- Voy al baño - dijo Harumi levantándose de su asiento, debía tomarse un respiro después de toda esa presión.

…

\- "Vamos, relájate, es solo una película, solo… una tonta cita con Matsuri ¡Arhgg!" - Trataba de calmarse Harumi. Terminó de echarse agua por quinta vez en la cara y se dispuso a volver a la sala, pero…

\- ¡Auch!- Había chocado con alguien.

\- Lo sien…

\- ¿Taniguchi_san?

\- ¡¿Presidenta!? ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!

\- …

\- Ehh, quiero decir…- La pregunta había salido de la nada.

-Yuzu me invitó a una cita - dijo Mei - ¿Qué haces tú Taniguchi_ san?

\- Ehhh…yo, estoy en una cita con Matsuri.

La castaña notó como Mei pareció sorprenderse con lo que dijo.

\- ¿Están saliendo?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Mizusawa san y tú?

\- ¡Ahh no! Esto, yo, le prometí a Yuzu que trataría de hablar con Matsuri, ella cree que puede cambiar con la ayuda de alguien.- Respondió avergonzada Harumi.

\- Bueno, hablaré con Yuzu para que no te siga causando más problemas.

\- No, no se preocupe, técnicamente estoy haciendo esto por mi cuenta, escuche…yo tengo que regresar con Matsuri ahora, así que hasta luego.

\- Adiós.

¿Qué había sido toda esa conversación?

-"¿Por qué pensaría que estoy saliendo con Matsuri?" "Es solo una cita, esto no se volverá a repetir"

…

La película había terminado y ahora se encontraban dando vueltas por el centro comercial, Harumi no decía nada sobre su encuentro con Mei y Matsuri nada con respecto al pequeño incidente de la castaña en la sala.

\- Y… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Harumi.

\- No lo sé ¿Qué piensas tú?

\- …

\- ¿Sempai?

\- Umm… espera un minuto, hay algo que me gustaría ver- dijo la castaña entrando a una tienda de ropa. Matsuri la seguía de cerca.

Después de buscar, la mayor finalmente encontró la prenda que había visto momentos antes.

\- Hey Matsuri ¿Crees qué se me verá bien?

\- ¿Para qué crees que están hechos los probadores?- preguntó Matsuri, aburrida mientras esperaba a que la mayor se decidiera.

-Bu…bueno yo…

\- No me digas que te da vergüenza algo como eso.

\- Tsk, está bien lo haré, pero al menos acompáñame.

\- Bien

\- Pero no intentes nada raro de acuerdo.

\- No haré nada, a menos que así lo quieras.

\- "Nuevamente ese tono de voz" ¿Qué?- preguntó molesta la castaña.

\- Nada, jeje- respondió Matsuri.

…

-Listo ¿Cómo me queda?- preguntó Harumi después de ponerse la prenda.

\- Te ves bien- respondió la peli rosa mostrando desinterés

-Podrías al menos ponerme atención- reclamó Harumi

\- Bien… te ves hermosa.

\- ¡Wah!-Harumi se había puesto roja-"Realmente había dicho eso"

\- Dijiste que te diera mi opinión.

\- Bu…bueno, sí, pero...

La castaña no pudo terminar de hablar, Matsuri había tomado sus manos y con gran esfuerzo la había acorralado contra la pared del pequeño lugar.

_ ¡¿Qué crees qué haces!? ¡Te dije que no hicieras nada extraño- exclamó la mayor.

\- Sí, pero, esto no me parece nada extraño.

\- Sí lo es

\- Bueno, las apariencias engañan Taniguchi sempai, se lo mostraré.

Harumi quedó inmovil mientras veía como la menor se iba acercando cada vez más a su rostro, quería alejarla pero simplemente no podía y su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que se le iba a salir del pecho, solo pudo cerrar los ojos fuertemente y esperar a que la peli rosa termine ese momento. Pero se sorprendió al sentir el gesto en la mejilla.

\- …

\- Lo ves. - Habló Matsuri.

\- T…tú… ¡Sal de aquí!

…

Harumi ahora regresaba a su casa, en estos momentos solo quería descansar, había sido un día sumamente cansado para ella.

\- Buenas noches- saludó al entrar a su casa.

\- Buenas noches- le respondió su hermana- ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Bien, supongo, iré a mi habitación.

\- ¿No vas a cenar?

\- No, no tengo hambre.

…

\- "Las apariencias engañan"- "Tal vez, Matsuri no sea la persona que creo que es"

…

 **Eso es todo por hoy. Tengan en cuenta que me tuve que leer tres mangas para sacar una idea (En realidad fueron doujins xD)**

 **Ya saben dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas.**

 **No sé, pero siento que Mei me quedó algo ooc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Soy un ser humano terrible! ¡Tres meses haciéndolos esperar y esto es lo único que se me ocurre! :"v**

 **Perdone la tardanza, es culpa de mi falta de organización, inspiración e ideas :v**

* * *

Después de una larga jornada de escuela, Taniguchi Harumi caminaba de regreso a su casa, los exámenes habían comenzado esa semana y la castaña tenía mucho por repasar.

Llegó a su hogar y lo primero que hizo fue subir a su cuarto, tomó un baño y se cambió, después tomó sus libros y comenzó a estudiar; podía ser una rebelde y todo, pero no podía jugar con sus notas, en especial si corría el peligro de aplazar unos cuantos cursos.

Llevaba ya una hora de sumo trabajo, hasta que el sonar de su teléfono la sacó de su ardua concentración. Inmediatamente tomó su teléfono y reviso la pantalla, era un número desconocido otra vez, pero ahora se le hacía un poco familiar.

-¿Hola?

-¡Taniguchi seeeempai!- Inmediatamente reconoció la aguda voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Matsuri qué quieres ahora? - preguntó la castaña no muy animada.

-No mucho… verá esa vez que salimos, creo que usted se llevó algo que compré.

-Bien, voy a buscar- Harumi buscó en su bolso y encontró lo que al parecer quería Matsuri; unos auriculares de color rosa con motivos plateados.

\- Umm…si, ya los encontré- dijo la gyaru.

\- Bien ¿Podrías traérmelos?

-¡¿Por qué no vienes tú por ellos?!

\- Gracias Taniguchi sempai, te quiero.

\- ¡Esp…!- Antes de que pudiera terminar, la chica al otro lado de la línea ya había cortado.

\- ¡Ah, pequeña idiota!- gritó mentalmente la castaña- Y ¿Ahora qué hago?

Miró la hora y vio que eran las seis y veinte, ya había estudiado lo suficiente y honestamente su cabeza ya no daba para más.

\- "Realmente voy a hacer esto"- se preguntó Harumi mientras tomaba sus cosas y bajaba las escaleras.

* * *

\- ¿Vas a salir?- preguntó su hermana cuando la vio dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Ah…sí, tengo que devolverle unos libros a una amiga- mintió la castaña.

\- ¿Y no puedes dárselos mañana?

\- No, es que mañana hay examen y ella necesita sus libros para estudiar.

\- …- la mayor hizo una pausa para pensar un poco la situación-Bien, pero no llegues tarde.

\- No lo haré, ya vuelvo hermana- dijo la gyaru saliendo de su casa.

* * *

A las siete y nueve estaba nuestra gyaru frente a la puerta de la casa de la peli rosa.

\- "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- Se preguntaba, ni siquiera había tocado el timbre-"¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa?"

De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió, revelando a la chica de cabellos rosados.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a estar parada ahí Taniguchi sempai?- preguntó la menor burlándose.

\- Tú ¿Me estabas observando?

\- Si, te pude ver desde el piso de arriba… ¿Trajiste mis auriculares?

\- Si, déjame busc…

\- "¡Matsuri cierra la puerta!"- se escuchó una voz lo lejos que interrumpió a la castaña.

\- Será mejor que entres- dijo la menor.

\- Pero solo…- Harumi no pudo terminar de hablar porque la peli rosa ya la había tomado del brazo y jalado dentro de su casa.

\- Sería muy descortés de mi parte si te dejaba afuera, además conociendo lo descuidada que eres ibas a tardar más de cinco minutos buscándolos entre tus cosas.

\- Yo no …- Nuevamente se vio interrumpida, esta vez al ver aparecer a una mujer de aproximadamente unos treinta y cinco años, con el pelo rosado recogido en una trenza y ojos del mismo color; era la viva imagen de Matsuri, solo muchos años más adelante.

\- Matsuri - habló la recién llegada- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías visita?

\- Ah… mamá, ella es Taniguchi Harumi- dijo Matsuri algo nerviosa- es…una amiga.

\- "¿Mamá?"- pensó la castaña- ¡Ah! Bu…buenas noches, mucho gusto señora Mizusawa- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Es un gusto también Taniguchi san, u ¿A qué se debe tan agradable visita?

Harumi pensó que la actitud de la señora era un poco "especial" a comparación de su hija.

\- Bueno, yo vine a entregarle algo que olvidó a su hija.

\- Oh gracias por la molestia, en ocasiones mi hija puede ser muy descuidada- dijo la señora haciendo un ademán con sus manos.

Harumi no pudo evitar reír por el comentario, en especial al ver como la menor se puso roja.

-Bien, ya que estás aquí ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?

_ Mamá, no creo que sea necesario, Taniguchi sempai debe tener cosas importantes que hacer- trató de detener a su madre la pelirosa.

Por su parte la castaña pensó también en rechazar la invitación, pero después de pensarlo un momento decidió aceptarla, esto como una pequeña venganza a la peli rosa.

-Está bien, acepto su invitación señora Mizusawa- "Esto es por hacerme venir hasta aquí"- dijo mentalmente mientras miraba a la menor, la cual tenia una expresión de molestia en su cara.

\- ¡Grandioso! Matsuri, lleva a tu amiga al comedor, la cena estará servida en un momento- dijo la señora Mizusawa retirándose y dejando a las dos muchachas allí.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó Matsuri a la mayor.

-Tú hiciste que viniera hasta aquí y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cenar, así que tómalo como un pequeño "trueque"

-…

* * *

Las tres personas se encontraban ahora en la mesa disfrutando, de un delicioso curry que había preparado la madre de la peli rosa.

\- Y Taniguchi san ¿De dónde conoces a mi hija? ¿Son compañeras de clase?- preguntó de repente la mayor de las tres.

-Ah, no, es que soy la amiga de una amiga de su hija- la respuesta de la castaña no pareció complacer a la madre-"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- pensó Harumin.

\- Ella es una amiga de Yuzu mamá, es así como nos conocemos- dijo la menor tratando de ayudar.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Yuzu chan!- exclamó la señora juntando sus manos- Ahora que lo pienso, me suenas un poco.

\- Creo que te hablé de ella una vez mamá, recuerdas, cuando no llegué a dormir.

\- Oh, sí, ya le recuerdo ¡Gracias por dejar que mi hija se quedara en tu casa ese día! No sé qué hubiera sido de mi pequeña si andaba por las calles con esa tormenta- Al mencionar la palabra "pequeña" Harumi vio como Matsuri se sonrojaba, cosa que se le hizo un poco adorable.

\- No…no fue nada señora Mizusawa- dijo Harumi mostrándole una sonrisa.

En ese momento, la peli rosa se paró de su asiento.

\- Vuelvo en un momento- dijo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

Después surgió un silencio un tanto incomodo entre las que quedaron en la mesa, aunque esto era más cosa de la castaña.

\- "Se siente como…si estuviera presentándome a la madre de mi pareja…¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡No debí haber aceptado la invitación!"-Eran las cosas que pasaban por la mente de la gyaru.

\- Taniguchi san- llamó la mayor sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- S…¿Si?

\- Gracias por apoyar a mi hija- comenzó a hablar la señora- Verás, su padre y yo estamos separados hace mucho, y por razón de mi trabajo no puedo pasar mucho tiempo con ella como quisiera, sé que en ocasiones su actitud no puede ser la mejor, pero en el fondo se que es una buena chica, así que me gustaría que seas tú quien me ayude a guiarla, se nota que eres una gran persona.

Harumi no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por esas palabras.

\- Es…está bien-dijo la castaña- admito que…la primera impresión que tuve de su hija no fue muy buena que digamos, pero creo que al igual que usted, en cierto modo… no me gustaría que le pasara nada malo, así que la ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Intento creer que sus palabras eran solo para no decepcionar a la otra persona, pero algo en su interior le decía que sus propias palabras eran sinceras

\- Bien ¡Muchas gracias! Y por favor, llámame Ryoko.

Mientras, oculta en un rincón, la persona que había salido hace unos momentos, las escuchaba atentamente.

* * *

Tiempo más tarde Harumi y Matsuri caminaban presurosamente, esto para que la mayor no perdiera el último tren del día.

\- Ve el lado bueno Taniguchi sempai, si pierdes el tren, entonces pasarás la noche conmigo- dijo en un tono pícaro la peli rosa.

-Deja de decir tonterías, si no llego mi hermana me va a matar, y además mañana tengo examen, por cierto, no necesitas acompañarme a la estación.

\- Mi madre me lo pidió, así que lo haré.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan obediente?

\- Jeje.

Aunque su era honesta consigo misma, comenzaba a notar que la compañía de Matsuri ya no le era desagradable.

\- ¡Hey Matsuri!- una voz masculina detuvo su paso. Ambas voltearon para encontrarse con un chico de veinte años aproximadamente, tenía el cabello de un azul oscuro, vestía un polo color blanco cubierta por una camisa y llevaba unos jeans ajustados. A la castaña no le daba buena espina.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece Souma?- preguntó la menor.

\- ¿No vas a presentarme a tu "amiguita"?

Inmediatamente Harumi retrocedió unos pasos, aunque la menor no pareció inmutarse.

Matsuri volteó y quedó de frente a Harumi, acto seguido la atrajo hacia ella y como si nada, la besó.

Este acto tomó por sorpresa tanto a Harumin como al recién llegado.

-¿Matsuri qu…?- trató de hablar la castaña.

\- Ella no es mi "amiguita"-dijo Matsuri- ahora, regresa por donde viniste.

El muchacho pareció hacer un gesto burlesco, después camino dejándolas atrás.

-"¿Matsuri acaba de defenderme?"- se preguntaba la gyaru aun confundida por la situación.

\- Taniguchi sempai, si sigue parada allí en verdad perderá el tren.

* * *

Afortunadamente, cuando llegaron a la estación el tren aún no llegaba.

Harumi por su parte aún seguía pensando en lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, en especial en la actitud de la peli rosa cuando apareció ese chico, ¿En verdad la defendió? ¿O solo fue una escusa para besarla?

\- "¿Y si le doy una oportunidad?"

El sonido del vehículo llegando la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Bueno creo que ya me voy, adiós Matsuri.

\- Nos vemos Taniguchi sempai.

La castaña iba a abordar el vehículo, cuando recordó algo y regresó donde la menor.

\- Creo que olvidé por que vine en un inicio- dijo entregándole los auriculares a Matsuri.

\- ¡Ah! Es cierto, creo que yo también lo olvidé-dijo la menor.

\- Y… Matsuri ¿Podemos vernos el viernes en el parque cerca de mi escuela?

\- ¿Para qué? ¿No pensará hacerme cosas pervertidas?

\- Tsk "creo que me arrepentiré de esto"… tu solo ve.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Bueno, me voy, cuídate hasta entonces.

Después subió al tren. "Creo que intentarlo no está tan mal"- pensaba Harumi camino a casa.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a un capítulo más de Maldita tormenta.**

 **Gracias a Legan Hanazono, MariaD24 y un…anonimus xD por los comentarios del capitulo seis… y como dijeron por allí, veamos que pasa en esa no cita que si es cita :v**

* * *

Faltaban ya pocos minutos para que la campana que indicaba la hora de salida sonara, el hecho de que fuera viernes lo hacía aún más emocionante para las presentes en el salón.

-Y no olviden estudiar para el examen de este lunes- dijo la maestra que se encontraba dando clases en ese momento.

\- Si sensei- respondieron las alumnas.

Finalmente el timbre sonó y todas comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y salían rápidamente del salón.

-¡Harumin!- una hiperactiva rubia llamó a la castaña antes de que esta atravesara la puerta del salón.

Inmediatamente Harumi se detuvo y regresó a ver a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yuzuchi?

\- Yo, me preguntaba si estas libre en este momento y si me puedes acompañar al centro comercial.- preguntó Yuzu.

En otra ocasión hubiera accedido gustosamente la solicitud, pero esta vez ya tenía planeado hacer algo.

-Lo siento Yuzuchi, pero tengo algo importante que hacer, además recuerda que no debemos ir a otro lugar después de clases.

-Si…bueno, pensaba escabullirme, quiero comprarle un regalo a Mei y necesitaba tu ayuda para hacerlo- dijo algo decepcionada la ojiverde- supongo que será para mañana.

-Si, lo lamento Yuzuchi.

Después las amigas se despidieron y salieron del centro de estudios, cada quien a su destino.

-"No debemos ir o otro lugar después de clases"- se sentía un poco hipócrita al decir eso, pues en ese mismo instante ella se dirigía a un lugar diferente de su casa, tenía suerte de que su hermana tenía una reunión importante ese día, así podría tardar unas cuantas horas antes de llegar a su hogar.

-" Solo serán un par de horas"- se decía a si mismo camino al parque que había acordado encontrarse con Matsuri la semana pasada.

Realmente se encontraba muy nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de que podía ser descubierta por alguien de la escuela y meterse en problemas, sino también por que técnicamente estaba saliendo a hurtadillas para encontrarse con Matsuri.

-"¿Qué debo decir? En primer lugar ¿Lo habrá recordado? ¿Estará ella ahí?-eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de nuestra gyaru y mientras más pensaba en ello, más nerviosa se ponía.

Finalmente, Harumi llegó al lugar acordado y comenzó a buscar a la peli rosa.

* * *

Una joven de cabellos rosados iba caminando hacia el mismo parque alegremente mientras escuchaba algo de música.

-Casi olvido que tenía que reunirme con Taniguchi sempai hoy- se dijo a si misma- Me pregunto qué querrá, tal vez, pueda molestarla un poco.

Al llegar al parque, se sentó en una banca a esperar a que la castaña llegara.

-Aunque… estoy algo ansiosa por verla- pensó mirando al cielo.

Pasaron unos momentos más y la gyaru no aparecía, ya se estaba aburriendo así que decidió caminar un poco por los alrededores, sin embargo fue detenida por el llamado de su nombre.

-¡Matsuri!

Le costó un poco reconocer la voz al inicio, pero después identifico a la persona que la había llamado.

-Hola Souma ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó la peli rosa no muy animada.

\- ¿Yo? Solo te vi y quise pasar a saludarte- respondió el muchacho.

\- Me estas siguiendo ¿No es así?

Matsuri conocía muy bien al peliazul y sabía perfectamente que tratándose de él, nada podía ser casualidad.

-Bueno, si- respondió el mayor con un tono altanero- Entonces… es aquí donde te encuentras a escondidas con tu novia.

Esa palabra tomó por sorpresa a la menor comprendiendo a quien se refería el chico, además causó una ligera sensación en el pecho.

-Es…eso a ti no te interesa- protestó, después intento alejarse, pero Souma la detuvo, la tomó del brazo y la acercó hacia el, de modo que sus cuerpos y rostros quedaron sumamente cerca.

\- Vamos, quédate un poco más- dijo el peliazul acercándose más.

Matsuri seguía inmóvil ante las acciones del chico.

-¿Qué haces?… hay, gente mirando-dijo cuándo la situación comenzó a incomodarle.

-¿Eh? Creí que lo que menos te importaba era lo que pensara la gente de ti- dijo el mayor con sarcasmo- ¿Temes que tu novia aparezca? Está bien, podemos ir a otro lado.

-Deja de decir estupideces y suéltame ya- Matsuri logró alejarse un poco- Yo soy una menor de edad, sabes que puedes tener problemas si continuas acosándome ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué más da? Después de todo- Souma volvió a acercarse a Matsuri- Para el amor no hay edad.

La peli rosa trató de protestar de nuevo, pero fue silenciada por los labios del muchacho.

Después de unos momentos, Matsuri finalmente reaccionó y juntando todas sus fuerzas se separó de chico, acto seguido, le dio una bofetada.

-Será mejor que te alejes de mí, o te causaré serios problemas- le gritó Matsuri.

El muchacho solo la miró, se levantó y le dio una sonrisa antes de irse del lugar.

Matsuri volvió a sentarse a esperar que llegara Harumi.

-"¿Cuánto más se tardará Taniguchi sempai?"

* * *

Harumi ahora se encontraba corriendo desesperada mente a su casa, se sentía horrible y pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaban a correr por su cara.

-"¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué esto tenía que ser así?"- se preguntaba mentalmente la castaña. En el momento en que llegó al parque, había encontrado a Matsuri besándose con el chico que había visto hace una semana, en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y solo reaccionó para salir corriendo de allí.

Finalmente llegó a su hogar, afortunadamente su hermana aún no se encontraba ahí, pues hubiera sido incómodo que la viera en ese estado, después subió a su cuarto y se echó a llorar en su cama.

\- "Soy una estúpida" "¿Cómo fue que caí en su trampa? ¿Cómo fue que…pude enamorarme de ella?"

* * *

\- Ya estoy en casa- gritó Matsuri al llegar a su hogar, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Oh, es cierto- dijo un poco desanimada.

Su madre había salido de viaje temprano por la mañana, solo le había dejado una pequeña nota a Matsuri diciendo que eran asuntos de trabajo y tardaría un tiempo en regresar a casa.

\- Tsk, me pregunto por qué Taniguchi_sempai no habrá llegado- se preguntaba camino a su habitación- ¿Lo habrá olvidado? O ¿Le pudo haber pasado algo?

Saco de su mente ese último pensamiento.

-No, tal vez tuvo algo más importante que hacer, pero…realmente esperaba que llegara- pensó mirando hacia arriba y poniendo una mano en su pecho.

\- Yo…- comenzó a mirar hacia la ventana y vio que pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer.

\- Necesito verla- dijo tomando un paraguas y bajando las escaleras.

* * *

 **Pos al parecer fue una no cita :v**

 **Perdonen si el capítulo fue algo corto, es que quité unas partes de "relleno" por así decirlo.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sean bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta historia, gracias también por los comentarios anteriores.**

 **Señorita MariaD24… guarde la escopeta que si lo mata me malogra el drama xD.**

* * *

Ya eran diez minutos desde que Matsuri había salido de su casa y en esos momentos la lluvia se había intensificado un poco, pero decidió no tomarle importancia, algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a llegar a donde su sempai y ella siendo como es no iba a detenerse hasta lograr lo que quería

Cuando llegó a la estación, guardó su paraguas y sacó su teléfono marcando el número de Harumi.

-"Es mejor que la llame, el clima puede empeorar…aunque ya estoy aquí y, sería bueno tener compañía en este día, quizás pueda repetir lo de esa vez y molestarla un poco o… simplemente pasar un momento agradable junto a ella"- ante ese último pensamiento pudo sentir un pequeño calor en el pecho.

Sin embargo la castaña nunca contesto la llamada, lo intento dos veces más, pero el resultado fue igual.

-"Supongo que…tendré que ir a verla de todos modos"- se dijo así misma. Tiempo después, se colocó sus auriculares y subió al tren que acababa de llegar.

* * *

Harumi seguía sentada en el piso frio de su habitación, si bien había dejado de llorar, el dolor aún seguía persistente en su pecho y no tenía ganas de siquiera pararse a cerrar la ventana, por la cual ya se había filtrado una gran cantidad de agua, hasta que el repentino timbre de su celular la sacó de su trance.

Por primera vez en unas horas se paró de allí y tomo el aparato creyendo sería una llamada de su hermana.

"Matsuri"

Al ver ese nombre en la pantalla inmediatamente lo volvió a dejar en su lugar, no estaba de humor para hablarle.

-"No quiero escuchar su voz"

El teléfono sono otras dos veces más, en un arranque de furia, la castaña lo tomo y lo arrojó lejos, poco importándole lo que le sucediera.

-"Por favor no me atormentes más"

* * *

Matsuri caminaba bajo la lluvia hacia la casa de la gyaru, afortunadamente el temporal mantenía su baja intensidad y el viento no era tan fuerte para impedirle seguir su camino.

-Esto me recuerda a esa vez- se dijo a si misma cuando llegó a la residencia Taniguchi. Por alguna razón que aún no comprendía del todo su corazón estaba acelerado y sentía su rostro ligeramente caliente.

Pero realmente era que… ella se rehusaba aceptar la posibilidad…de haberse enamorado. Después de todo, ella rara vez había sentido, demostrado o recibido amor.

-Hmm- lanzó un pequeño suspiro, tocó el timbre de la casa y esperó, diez, quince, veinte segundos, pero nadie salía a abrir.

-¿Será que no hay nadie? - volvió a tocar y nuevamente esperó. Esta vez la puerta se abrió revelando a una Harumi con su uniforme sumamente desordenado.

-¡Ah Tanoguchi sempai!- saludó Matsuri algo sorprendida por su aspecto y casi dejando caer el paraguas que sostenía sobre su cabeza.

-Tú ¿Qué haces aquí?- Harumi preguntó con algo de irritación, se había levantado únicamente creyendo que era su hermana.

A Matsuri se le había tensado el cuerpo por ese tono usado y de algún modo se le complicaba responder sentía como si algo terrible hubiera sucedido.

-Tú… me citaste hoy en la tarde, así que como no llegaste creí que estabas enferma así que… vine a verte.

Al decir eso no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, era como si… temiera lo que dijera la mayor más adelante.

-¿No llegué?- Harumi comenzó a decir con rabia- ¡Por supuesto que llegué! ¡Rechacé pasar algo de tiempo con mi amiga! ¡Corrí el riesgo de ser suspendida todo por irte a ver!¡¿Y todo para qué!? ¡Para encontrarte besándote con un tipo mucho mayor que tú!

Así que era eso, después de todo Harumi si había ido y…había visto eso.

-Creí… de verdad pensé que valía la pena, que podía darte una oportunidad, pero no… solo eres una estúpida chiquilla inmadura, a la que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás- decía la castaña en medio de las lágrimas.

Como sintiendo el dolor que se había presentado en ambas en ese momento, un fuerte trueno se escucha en el cielo y con eso la fuerza del temporal aumenta.

-Yo… déjame explicar…- la pelirosa trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por las palabras de la mayor.

-¡No quiero que me hables! Solo… ¡Aléjate de mí y deja de atormentarme!- Volvió a gritarle Harumi esta vez dando la vuelta tratando de entrar a su casa.

Sin embargo Matsuri no se iba a dar por vencida fácilmente, tiró la sombrilla que traía e inmediatamente la sujetó fuertemente por la espalda impidiendo que diera un paso más.

-¡Espera! Por favor déjame hablar- comenzó a decir la menor- eso no fue así, yo…realmente quería verte esta tarde.

Y es que estaba tan alterada y confundida que toda la confianza que tenía para desenvolverse se le había ido del cuerpo.

-¡Sueltame pequeño demonio!

Se había dado cuenta que cada vez que Harumi la llamaba por ese apodo, la menor se sentía especial.

-Es…curioso sabes, inicié esto como un tonto juego, pero al final terminé realmente enamorándome de ti.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que sus palabras eran sinceras.

Harumi volteó y la miró directamente a los ojos permitiendo que la pelirosa a la vez viera los suyos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas, fueron unos segundos así hasta que en un repentino movimiento la gyaru lanzó una bofetada a su mejilla.

-¡No te creo nada! Por favor, ya vete.

Después Harumi entró rápidamente a la casa y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

Matsuri siguió parada frente a la puerta con un fuerte dolor tanto físico como emocional.

-Espero que podamos hablar otro día- susurró, después tomo su paraguas y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación, aunque con este clima estaba segura de que ya no habría transporte, en fin, tendría que ir caminando hacia su casa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sincerado, había estado dispuesta a cambiar por esa persona y todo se había ido por el desagüe.

-¿Cómo te va?- preguntó una voz, con solo reconocerla una inmensa ira se apoderó de ella.

-Tu ¿De nuevo estás siguiéndome?-preguntó la pelirosa tratando de mantener la calma.

Souma le dirigió una sonrisa de malicia y se acercó a ella.

-Ya te dije que estoy interesado en ti.

Matsuri inmediatamente retrocedió unos pasos.

-Y yo ya te dije que me dejes en paz, no quiero discutir contigo en estos momentos, así que vete si no quieres que llame a la policía - después continuó caminando a paso un poco apresurado, algo en el peliazul le daba mala espina.

El muchacho por su parte comenzó a seguirla, Matsuri al notar eso comenzó a apresurar más el paso, buscando un lugar donde alejarse de él.

Lamentablemente el lugar al que se metió era literalmente un callejón sin salida, para cuando quiso salir de allí, Souma ya la había encontrado.

-¡Oh! Parece que no tienes donde escapar- dijo acorralándola.

-¡Dejame en paz!- gritó Matsuri viéndose en esa situación.

El muchacho hizo el ademán de pensar un poco para después hablar.

-Está bien, pero con una condición.

Matsuri suspiró, sea lo que sea que le pidiera no podía ser nada bueno.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Más fotos? Últimamente no he estado de humor para hacer eso.

\- No nada de eso… que te parece si, me presentas a tu amiguita, eso sería grandioso.

Al oír eso y sabiendo a quien y a que se refería la furia nuevamente creció en su cuerpo.

-Aléjate de ella o…

-¿O qué?

Inmediatamente Matsuri se dio cuenta de que su amenaza era inválida.

De repente Souma comenzó a reír para sorpresa de la menor.

-Yo lo vi todo, vi como ella te rechazó, nunca pensé que…tú algún dia terminarías…enamorándote jaja- decía entre carcajadas.

Eso solo hizo que su furia creciera más.

-Si tan solo tú no hubieras llegado a molestar hoy…

Y fue interrumpida por el impacto de los labios del chico contra los suyos. Reaccionando momentos después, reunió todavla fuerza que tenía empujó a Souma.

-¡Púdrete!- le gritó y pasó de largo dispuesta a salir de allí, sin embargo la otra persona la tomó del brazo y la jaló nuevamente hacia dentro, provocando que Matsuri impactara contra unos escombros.

La menor intentó pararse, pero el golpe provocó que se lastimara la pierna, quedando inmóvil e indefensa ante el peliazul.

-Oye, eso no fue muy amable de tu parte-dijo acercándose a Matsuri.

Había anochecido ya y la precipitación había aumentado su intensidad, volviéndose para la pelirosa un escenario completamente sombrío, sin poder defenderse volteó su mirado esperando lo que vendría.

Sin embargo nada sucedió, en lugar de eso escuchó un fuerte golpe y un quejido, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver con dificultad debido a la lluvia a Souma en el suelo y a una familiar figura parada sosteniendo un paraguas.

-Taniguchi sempai…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el octavo capítulo, lo lamento trato de hacerlos algo más largos, pero siempre terminan con menos de dos mil palabras :"v**

 **Ahora, por si no entendieron lo que dijo Matsuri creo que en el manga dijo que enviaba fotografías de mujeres a los hombres…o algo así entendí : v**

 **Ya saben pueden dejar sus comentarios y si gustan responderé los PM.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de maldita tormenta.**

 **Gracias a MariaD24, HiromiOrange y al anonimus por sus comentarios :)**

 **Ahora… después de leer esto, por favor no me maten, solo les diré que… bueno, los trollee un poco :v**

* * *

Harumi se apoyó contra la puerta y sollozo un poco, haber visto a Matsuri y oír esas palabras la habían afectado mucho más.

Subió a su cuarto y se echó a su cama colocando un brazo sobre sus ojos, en esos momentos solo quería tratar de dormir y dejar de pensar en la peli rosa.

La tormenta afuera había tomado intensidad, así como la que se había presentado en su corazón.

Y es que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Matsuri y en sus palabras.

-"Al final termine enamorándome realmente de ti"- las palabras no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza.

Por un momento, esa frase hizo que se emocionara un poco, pero no fue suficiente, simplemente rechazó esa emoción y le expresó su ira en ese golpe.

Y hasta algunos momentos, ira era lo que sentía.

* * *

El timbre de su casa sonó de repente, haciendo que la gyaru se levantara de golpe.

Solo tenía dos opciones: O era su hermana mayor, o Matsuri nuevamente. Así que fue por la primera, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se sorprendió con la persona que encontró al abrir.

-¿Yuzu chi?

-¡Harumin! ¿Me dejas pasar?- preguntó de lo más normal la rubia mientras con una mano sostenía un paraguas y con el otro un paquete de regular tamaño.

-Cla…claro- respondió la castaña aun confundida. Es que acaso se había hecho costumbre que la gente salga a la calle como si nada en plena lluvia **(Yo suelo hacerlo :v)**

Yuzu guardó y seco el paraguas, después entró a la casa y tomó asiento.

-Y, Yuzu chi… ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- Harumin trató de hablar con normalidad, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie en ese momento.

\- Ah, quiero pedirte un favor- comenzó a decir la ojiverde- recuerdas que fui a comprar un regalo para Mei, pues quiero que sea una sorpresa y será muy difícil ocultarlo en casa así que me preguntaba si podías guardarlo tú, hasta que llegue el día.

En otra ocasión le hubiera reprendido por haber ido de todas maneras, pero había prestado tan poca atención que apenas había escuchado lo que dijo su amiga.

-Sí, claro- dijo no muy animada, cosa que fue notada por la rubia.

Y Yuzu sabía que algo le pasaba a su amiga.

-Oye Harumin ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la gyaru.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? si Yuzu chi ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que, te ves algo triste- dijo acercándose y notando que había estado llorando.

-No, no, estoy bien, solo…- pensó rápidamente en una excusa- creo que me va a dar gripe, es todo.

Sin embargo, eso no logró engañar a Yuzuko.

-No, no es cierto, vamos dime que te pasa, puedes contar conmigo.

Harumi lo pensó un momento, era verdad, Yuzu era su mejor amiga y podía contar con ella, además necesitaba hablar con alguien más.

-Está bien, Yuzuchi, te contaré.

Harumi le contó todo lo sucedido con Matsuri en las últimas semanas hasta el día de hoy a Yuzu, obviando ciertas partes que consideraba algo embarazosas.

La rubia se quedó pensando un momento.

-Vaya…así que realmente surgió algo entre ustedes dos, quién lo diría jeje- hizo una pausa- y sobre lo de hoy ¿Has hablado con ella?

-Por qué habría de hacerlo, ella jugó conmigo- La gyaru dijo algo dolida esa parte- No quiero saber más de ella.

\- Pero, por lo que me has contado, veo que Matsuri en verdad a cambiado y todo gracias a ti, estoy segura de que todo fue un malentendido- dijo la rubia.

-No lo creo

\- Harumin, no te dejes cegar por la ira, ¿Estas enamorada de ella verdad?

-Yo…no lo sé- suspiro la castaña.

\- Y, ella… no dijo nada, dijiste que incluso vino a verte, apuesto a que realmente le importas.

La castaña comenzó a meditarlo un poco.

-Matsuri dijo que… de alguna forma ella se me declaró, supongo.

-Lo ves, de seguro estaba diciendo la verdad.

Y es que para la gyaru, las palabras de la peli rosa por primera vez le parecieron sinceras.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo la castaña un poco más calmada- gracias Yuzuchi.

-De nada, ahora debo irme antes de que el clima empeore mucho más, además Mei me regañara, ya debió darse cuenta de que rompí una regla- dijo la ojiverde.

-Ve con cuidado-se despidió Harumi.

* * *

Yuzu caminaba por las calles rumbo a su casa mientras pensaba en la situación de sus amigas.

-"Espero que resuelvan las cosas" "Serian una curiosa pareja"- se decía la rubia a si misma.

-"Bueno, ahora debo pensar en una buena excusa para no ser regañada y ocultar el asunto de su obsequio"

Iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no notó que había desviado su camino. Sin embargo agradecería después haberse metido por allí.

A unos metros pudo ver a dos personas discutiendo, decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y retomar su camino, de no ser porque reconoció a una de esas personas.

\- ¿Matsuri?

Vio como la peli rosa se alejaba del muchacho, sin embargo este comenzó a seguirla.

No lo dudó ni un segundo, presentía que algo andaba mal, así que decidió seguirlos.

Afortunadamente no habían notado su presencia aún, Yuzu los siguió hasta que vio que entraron a un callejón. Escondida entre unos cubos de basura comenzó a espiarlos.

Y también los escuchó.

\- "Así que eso fue lo que pasó en el parque, ese chico…Harumi debe saber esto"- pensaba la rubia.

De repente vio lo que el chico le hizo a su amiga, en ese momento la invadió la furia y fue directo a arremeter contra las malas intenciones de esa persona.

Sigilosamente se acercó, se colocó detrás del peli azul, cerró su paraguas y con todas sus fuerzas acertó un golpe en la cabeza.

El muchacho soltó un grito de dolor, se balanceó un poco y después cayó inconsciente al pavimento.

* * *

Matsuri lentamente abrió los ojos, aún seguía alterada y la lluvia junto a las lágrimas que se le habían formado dificultaban su visión, pero aun así pudo divisar a Souma tirado en el suelo y una familiar figura parada detrás, en ese momento solo pudo pensar en una persona.

-Taniguchi sempai...

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una pequeña risa.

-Jeje, no exactamente.

Inmediatamente se secó el rostro y miró nuevamente reconociendo esa voz y a la chica frente a ella.

-Yuzu one _chan- dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Tranquila, estarás bien ahora-dijo acercándose a la menor y quedando a su altura.

Después Matsuri se acercó y abrazó fuertemente a Yuzu, sorprendiéndola un poco, pues hace mucho que no la veía actuar así.

-"Realmente ha cambiado"- pensó la rubia correspondiendo el gesto.

\- Gracias- susurró la menor.

-No fue nada- le respondió la ojiverde- haría lo que fuera por mi hermanita- sonrió.

Ante esas palabras Matsuri se sonrojó y desvió su mirada con algo de enojo, casi haciendo un puchero.

-Jejeje, te ves muy tierna así- dijo Yuzu poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y revolviendo su cabello- ven vamos ¿Puedes caminar?

-Creo que sí

Yuzu le ayudo a pararse, volvió a abrir el paraguas y salieron del lugar, dejando al peliazul aún inconsciente en el lugar.

-Probablemente pasará alguna patrulla y lo llevará creyendo que está ebrio, o a lo mejor le da una pulmonía y así no vuelve a molestar más- dijo Yuzu .

Matsuri rió un poco, pero estaba más preocupada por el lugar a donde se dirigían.

-¿Estas segura de esto? Hace poco ella no quería ni verme-preguntó la peli rosa.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Harumin entenderá- le respondió Yuzu.

-Eso espero.

Después de un tiempo llegaron a la casa de la gyaru.

\- ¿Y si mejor vamos a tu casa?- preguntó de repente Matsuri.

Yuzu se volteó y la miró.

-Sabes, he aprendido que cuando se trata de amor, nunca debes darte por vencida, sobre todo cuando la otra persona te corresponde- la última parte sorprendió un poco a la menor.

-Además, Mei de seguro me regañará si te llevo a casa, no te lo tomes a mal- dijo algo traumada la rubia.

\- De acuerdo.

Yuzu estaba apunto de tocar el timbre, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de repente.

-Hola de nuevo, Taniguchi sempai- Matsuri fue la primera en hablar.

* * *

 **Jaja, ahora que lo pienso debí dejar una especie de pista el capítulo anterior, pero no se molesten, su querido autor suele ser muy troll :v**

 **Así pues quiero decirles que esta historia está llegando a su final :(**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, sigan apoyando y… nos leemos luego.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas, sean bienvenidos a un capitulo más de esta historia.**

 **Nuevamente agradecerles por su apoyo.**

 **Pdta.: Si me tardé un poco fue porque a mi pc le salió el pantallazo de la muerte y buena como se desbordo el rio por acá muchos negocios quedaron inundados y tarde en encontrar alguien para solucionar ese problema :"v**

* * *

Uno segundos de incomodo silencio se hicieron presentes en las tres.

-Yuzu, Matsuri… ¿Qué hacen nuevamente aquí?- fue Harumi quien rompió el silencio.

Viendo que la menor no estaba dispuesta hablar, Yuzu decidió responderle.

-Es una larga y algo desagradable historia, pero será mejor que hablen entre ustedes, yo ya me hice demasiado tarde.

Dicho eso, la rubia se despidió de ambas y se fue. Mientras, tanto Harumi como Matsuri seguían sin hablar o moverse.

-Puedes pasar- dijo la gyaru después de unos momentos.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó la menor, pues la conmoción de su última charla aún seguía presente.

-¿O prefieres quedarte bajo la lluvia?

Matsuri sonrió por lo bajo y entró a la casa seguida por la castaña que cerró la puerta.

-Antes de que digas algo será mejor que te cambies esa ropa, supongo que ya conoces el camino al baño-dijo la castaña a Matsuri.

-De acuerdo- dijo la peli rosa subiendo las escaleras.

-Yo te alcanzare algo de ropa, solo…asegúrate de ponerle el seguro a la puerta.

Eso ultimo Harumi lo dijo un poco avergonzada, recordando la última vez que la menor se había quedado en su casa.

Por su parte Matsuri también cayó en cuenta de la situación.

-Y, creo que tú también deberías aprender a tocar antes- le respondió.

Harumin la miró algo molesta.

-Solo…sube de una vez, no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

Y por primera vez, la pequeña pareció obedecer a la gyaru.

* * *

-Treinta y ocho grados- dijo Harumi revisando el termómetro.

Y es que pese a la ducha y la ropa nueva, no se había podido evitar que la peli rosa se resfriara.

-Bueno, no creo que este día pueda empeorar más- dijo Matsuri, quien estaba acostada en la cama de la castaña.

Afortunadamente Harumi había recibido un mensaje de parte de su hermana diciéndole que pasaría la noche en casa de una amiga debido a que la tormenta no cesaba, por lo que no habría problema si la pelirosa se quedaba por esta vez.

La gyaru colocó el termómetro a un lado y se dirigió a la cocina, después regreso con una taza con contenido humeante.

-Ten, bebe esto- dijo extendiéndole el recipiente a Matsuri. La segunda se sentó y recibió la taza.

-Es un té de hierbas medicinales, te daría alguna pastilla, pero mi hermana dice que está mal auto medicarse así que no hay ninguna en casa, en fin, se supone que eso te hará sentir mejor.

Matsuri no dijo nada y bebió todo el contenido de la taza.

-Y ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó para que terminaras así?

La menor estaba por responder, pero fue interrumpida por la gyaru.

-Lo siento, no es necesario que me respondas ahora, debes descansar.

Harumi ya se estaba levantando, pero escuchó a Matsuri hablar.

-No, está bien, creo que debo contarte esto de una vez.

Matsuri le contó todo lo sucedido a Harumi, desde que se fue de su casa hasta su encuentro con Yuzu, incluso dijo lo que realmente sucedió en el parque.

-Ya veo, nunca me imaginé que algo así iba a suceder- comenzó a hablar la mayor después de que la peli rosa terminara de contarle lo sucedido.

En ese momento, un nuevo sentimiento la invadió.

-Esto…es mi culpa, si tan solo te hubiera escuchado- comenzaba a decir Harumi.

-De no haber sido por Yuzu-nee_ hizo una pausa para estornudar_ no quiero ni imaginar que me hubiera pasado.

-Pero y si…Yuzu no estaba en ese momento, ese chico pudo haberte hecho daño ¡Todo por culpa de mi terquedad!

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto le importaba esa chiquilla.

-No debemos pensar en el "Y qué tal si" además… yo te di razones desde un inicio para que desconfíes de mí- le dijo Matsuri.

-Pero, no debí reaccionar así.

-Por cierto, cuando llegamos a tu casa ni siquiera habíamos tocado el timbre y habías abierto la puerta ya- comentó con curiosidad Matsuri.

-Oh bueno, eso…Yuzuchi llegó a mi casa y me habló un poco, de algún modo me hizo comprender que debí escucharte antes, entonces decidí ir a tu casa y…remediar el asunto.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la menor.

-Ibas a buscarme ¿Incluso en plena lluvia?

-Bueno…tú lo hiciste dos veces- le respondió Harumi -Por cierto ¿No deberíamos llamar a tu madre y decirle que te quedarás aquí? La pobre debe estar preocupada.

De repente, ese pequeño dolor en el pecho de Matsuri se volvió a hacer presente.

-No, ella… está en un viaje de negocios ahora.

-Oh, bueno, ahora es mejor que descanses puedes quedarte aquí yo iré a buscar un futon- dijo la gyaru.

-Pero, las dos cabemos bien aquí Taniguchi sempai.

Harumi suspiró.

-Aun estando enferma no dejas de hacer bromas, y no, me puedes contagiar, dormiría en la sala, pero debo cerciorarme de que estés bien.

La castaña salió y fue en busca del futon, para cuando regresó, cayó en la cuenta de que Matsuri ya se había dormido. Acomodó todo, se cambió su pijama y apagó las luces.

-Buenas noches pequeño demonio- susurró antes de acostarse.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol golpearon el rostro de la gyaru, provocando que lentamente abriera los ojos.

Y lo primero que hizo fue pararse a revisar que la peli rosa estuviera bien.

Sin embargo no la encontró en la cama.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde habrá podido ir?

De repente la puerta se abrió, entrando Matsuri, que la saludo con buenos días.

La castaña respondió igualmente el saludo.

-Y ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Dormiste bien?-le preguntó a la menor.

-Sí, espero que no se haya aprovechado de mí mientras dormía sempai- dijo Matsuri con vos pícara.

Harumi chistó.

-Si definitivamente estás curada, por cierto ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Las nueve y veinticinco ¿Por qué?

En ese momento Harumi se levantó de golpe.

-¡Demonios mi hermana no debe tardar en llegar! No te lo tomes a mal, pero me temo que debes irte de inmediato Matsuri.

-Bien, cálmate un poco, déjame vestirme y te ayudaré a ordenar todo- dijo la peli rosa.

Después de arreglar el cuarto, Harumi acompaño a Matsuri a la puerta.

-Matsuri-habló Harumi antes de que la mencionada se fuera.

-¿Si?

-El fin de semana, veámonos de nuevo- dijo la gyaru.

-¿Es una cita?

Harumi suspiró.

-Sí, es una cita- esta vez le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Sonrisa que calentó el corazón de la pequeña.

* * *

Matsuri regresaba a su casa, se sentía feliz de que finalmente Harumi haya entendido las cosas.

-"Me siento como una estúpida niñita enamorada"-pensó para sí misma.

De repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, verificó y era el número de su madre, inmediatamente contestó la llamada.

-¿Hola?

Y esa llamada, opacaría su felicidad por completo.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, dejen su reviews, y si gustan déjenme un Pm.**

 **Ahora si inicio la cuenta regresiva para el final amigos. Así que… les tengo algo importante que decir, tengo en mente dos nuevos proyectos, esta vez son crackships:**

 **\- YuzuxMatsuri**

 **\- MeixHimeko**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los crakships, mientras más raro sea mejor (ok no tan raro, no haré un MatsurixNina por ejemplo :v) Así que me gustaría saber ¿Cual les gustaría que hiciera? O hago los dos alv.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Que tal, he aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia (Me siento algo sad :"v)**

 **¡Ah si! ¿Qué pasó con los comentarios del capítulo anterior? -_-**

 **Bueno, lo dejare pasar esta vez porque escribí esto en semana santa :v**

* * *

No sabía con exactitud cuándo fue que su madre había comenzado a viajar tan a menudo, sabía que lo hacía por ella, para poder darle lo mejor, desde que su padre murió, la señora Ryoko se convirtió en la única familia de Matsuri, por ende; era el sustento de ambas. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que veía a su madre irse de casa; a veces sin despedirse, es por eso que Matsuri había adoptado esa actitud, esperando tal vez llamar su atención. Lo único que quería era poder pasar más tiempo de calidad con su madre y recibir esa pequeña muestra de afecto que le hacía falta.

* * *

-Entonces ¿De verdad piensas soltarle todo mañana?- preguntó Yuzu a su castaña amiga.

Era un viernes por la tarde, las clases habían terminado ya y las alumnas comenzaban a retirarse a sus hogares.

-No, ella me ha dado muchos problemas, si alguien debe declararse es ella- respondió la gyaru **(Harumin bájale al tsunderismo :v)**

-Según entiendo, ella ya lo hizo- bromeó la ojiverde.

Harumi suspiró resignada.

-El punto es que, mañana resolveré todo-dijo-No me gusta sentirme como una estúpida niñita enamorada.

-Te acostumbrarás-dijo Yuzu-Me pasó igual con Mei.

La otra solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-Hablando de la presi ¿Hasta cuando quieres que esconda "eso"?

Yuzu pensó unos segundos.

-Guárdalo unos días más, necesito planear bien esto- respondió la rubia.

Después de eso ambas se despidieron y tomaron rumbo a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Ya era sábado al medio día y Harumi regresaba de comprar lo necesario para el almuerzo, esta vez le tocaba a ella cocinar.

En ese momento decide llamar a Matsuri recordando que no habían acordado la hora de su reunión.

-¿Diga?- escuchó la voz de la pelirosa al otro lado de la línea.

Lamentablemente había olvidado llevar consigo su celular y tuvo que optar por un teléfono público.

-Matsuri, soy yo, Harumi.

-¿Taniguchi_sempai?

La voz de la menor se le hizo algo extraña a la gyaru.

-Te llamo para preguntarte a qué hora te gustaría que nos encontráramos.

-Oh, bueno, creo que cualquier hora estará bien, decide tú.

Harumin hizo un análisis sobre qué hora podría ser mejor.

-¿A las cinco está bien?

-Sí, está bien, te veo más tarde sempai- dijo Matsuri colgando.

Harumi retomó el camino a su casa. Sin embargo, algo en el tono de voz de Matsuri le estaba molestando.

-"¿Seguirá enferma?"-pensó-"¿Seguro son cosas mías?"

* * *

Matsuri caminaba entre la gente de la calle, a encontrarse con Harumi en el mismo parque de la semana anterior.

Finalmente la encontró sentada en una banca, así que ideo un plan para sorprenderla.

-¿Adivinas quién soy?-dijo acercándosele desde atrás y cubriendo sus ojos con las manos.

Y una sorprendida Harumin saltó de la banca lanzando a la vez un fuerte grito.

-¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡Casi me da un infarto!- dijo exaltada la mayor.

Matsuri rio un poco por la reacción de la gyaru.

-Ya, ya, cálmate-dijo Matsuri-y bueno ¿A dónde iremos?

La gyaru terminó de respirar y habló.

-Bueno, había pensado en ir al centro comercial pero eso me pareció muy simple, hay una especie de feria no muy lejos de aquí ¿Te gustaría ir?

-Por mí está bien-dijo la menor.

* * *

Estando ya en el lugar acordado, Hurumi y Matsuri comenzaron observando diversos puestos que ofrecían dulces y uno que otro juego.

Las serpentinas y pequeñas luces decoraban los puestos del lugar creando una agradable atmósfera.

Es entonces que Harumi se detiene, siendo atraída por uno de los juegos.

-Hey, vamos a probar eso-le dijo a la pelirosa señalando el lugar.

El juego consistía en usar unas escopetas de juguete para tratar de derribar los objetivos y así poder ganar uno de los tantos premios que se exponían allí.

-Maldición, esto debe estar arreglado- lamentablemente la gyaru no había tenido tanta suerte y había fallado ya dos intentos.

Matsuri rió por lo bajo y se acercó a la castaña, quitándole el "arma" de sus manos.

-Permíteme un momento- dijo apuntando, para después disparar y acertar con suma facilidad en el blanco, derribando así el objetivo.

Por su parte Harumi quedó sorprendida después de esa muestra de habilidad por parte de la menor. No fue que reaccionó, sino hasta que la pelirosa le extendía un muñeco en forma de mapache*

-Toma, vi que lo observabas así que es todo tuyo-le dijo Matsuri.

Si, lo había estado observando, pero su plan original era ganarlo para obsequiárselo a Matsuri.

-Gr…gracias-dijo recibiendo el peluche.

Después siguieron caminando, mientras comían unas manzanas acarameladas. Ya había caido la noche, provocando que el lugar se volviera más hermoso aún.

Pero mientras caminaban Harumi no dejaba de notar algo extraño en la menor: algo la estaba molestando, de eso no había duda.

-Matsuri ¿Te encuentras bien? - decidió finalmente preguntar.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te sucede algo? Estás algo decaída hoy, también noté eso hoy en la mañana cuando te llamé por teléfono.

-Oh, no ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, por ratos tienes la mirada perdida, además normalmente estarías gastándome bromas.

Matsuri terminó lo último que quedaba de su manzana.

-No, no es nada, simplemente creo que aún no termino de recuperarme -mintió

La castaña decidió no darle más importancia al asunto, así que siguieron caminando.

Pasaron unos momentos más hasta que comenzaron a sonar los fuegos artificiales y el cielo nocturno se llenó de hermosos colores.

-"Creo que ya es el momento"- se dijo para sí misma Harumi.

-Matsuri-llamó a la pelirosa- necesito decirte algo.

La pelirosa la miró, suponiendo ya que era lo que la Taniguchi quería decirle.

-Sabes, en un inicio ni siquiera me habría imaginado diciéndote esto, pero durante todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que te había juzgado mal.

-"Para"

Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar. También tomo las manos de la menor.

-En fin, no quiero perder el tiempo en algo cursi, Matsuri, lo que te quiero decir es…

-Por favor, detente.

Fue interrumpida por Matsuri la cual tenía ya un par de lágrimas en la cara.

-¿Matsuri? ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó preocupada Harumi.

La mencionada se soltó del agarre de la castaña.

-Esto…no funcionar-dijo de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué estás hablando?- la castaña no entendía nada.

-Hace una semana tuve una llamada de mi madre, al parecer ella encontró una gran oportunidad en su trabajo, pero en otra ciudad.

-Oh, eso está bien.

A la castaña no le gustaba a donde estaba llegando eso.

-Tendré que mudarme con ella.

Sí, definitivamente esa situación no le gustaba para nada.

-Y… ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?

Y sabía que esa pregunta era inútil

-¡Vamos a mudarnos! ¡Viviremos allá a partir de ahora! ¡Lo entiendes!-Ya había comenzado a gritar.

Si, lo entendía completamente. Pero en ese momento, no se permitiría flaquear, no demostraría tristeza, no frente a ella.

-Está bien, tú, ¿Siempre buscaste pasar más tiempo con tu madre no? Esta es una gran oportunidad para esto-dijo Harumi.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la menor.

-No…no esperé que reaccionaras así.

-Bueno, esto te hará feliz después de todo ¿Cuándo será que te iras?

Estaba segura que la respuesta la destrozaría aún más.

-Salgo mañana.

Fueron unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-Bien, me la pasé bien contigo hoy, adiós, que tengas buen viaje- dijo la castaña saliendo del lugar, dejando sola y desolada a Matsuri.

-"Adios…Harumi"

* * *

Solo faltaban un par de horas ya para el momento de su viaje, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Matsuri dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a abrir.

-¡Matsuri! ¡Qué es eso de que te vas!-entró una rubia preguntando escandalosamente.

-Yuzu_oneechan.

-¿Acaso ni siquiera pensabas despedirte?-dijo Yuzu envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Matsuri correspondió el gesto, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó la pelirosa.

-Hablé con Harumin anoche.

Matsuri suspiró.

-Ella… ¿Cómo está?

-Pues…

La rubia fue interrumpida por la voz de una muchacha.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Harumin!/ ¡Taniguchi sempai!- dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

La castaña entró a la casa y se acercó a la pelirosa.

-Yo, traté de decirte algo ayer…

-Taniguchi sempai, eso ya no importa, no hay forma de que…

Harumi no la dejó terminar de hablar, en un rápido movimiento tomó a Matsuri por la cintura y la trajo hacia sí, uniendo ambos labios en un beso.

Matsuri se sorprendió en un inicio, pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que correspondió el gesto y abrazó a la más alta por el cuello.

-Sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas que están hablando- dijo Harumi cuando rompieron el beso.

-Tú lo hiciste también, de una forma más atrevida.

La gyaru rió por lo bajo.

-Escucha, quiero intentarlo-comenzó a decir la castaña- Contigo he pasado por tantas cosas y obstáculos, que no me importa desafiar este, yo…admito que me gustas y quiero estar contigo no importa lo que pase.

Las palabras de la mayor, provocaron un agradable calor en el pecho de Matsuri.

-¿Crees que funcionará en verdad?

Harumi tomó sus manos y pegó su cabeza a la de ella.

-Por supuesto, solo, sé un poco más optimista.

Matsuri sonrió y la abrazó dándole un beso a la vez.

-De acuerdo.

-Ejemmmm.

Esta vez fue la rubia quién interrumpió.

-Eso fue muy lindo y dulce, pero alguien tiene un vuelo dentro de un par de horas y no creo que quiera perderlo **(Yuzuko matando el romance)**

-Jeje, lo siento Yuzuchi.

-Sí, debo irme ya, el camino al aeropuerto es muy largo-habló la menor.

-Por cierto Matsuri ¿Y tú equipaje?-preguntó la gyaru.

-Afortunadamente mi mamá hizo que enviaran mis cosas antes.

-Vaya, eso es muy bueno de su parte-dijo Harumi.

-Sí, tienes una excelente suegra Harumin-bromeó Yuzu, siendo fulminada por la mirada de la castaña.

-Bueno, ¿Te acompañamos a la estación?

-Está bien.

* * *

Ya en la estación las tres esperaban a que llegara el tren que llevara Matsuri al aeropuerto.

-Taniguchi sempai-quiero que tenga esto-dijo Matsuri sacándose sus auriculares y entregándoselos a la mayor.

-¿Eh? Gracias-dijo Harumi aún confundida-bueno, así te recordaré siempre.

Momentos después llegó el vehículo, a la vez, llegaba el momento de despedirse definitivamente.

-Adiós Matsuri, te extrañare mucho, cuídate-dijo Yuzu al borde de las lágrimas y dándole un abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañare Yuzu_oneechan, mándale mus saludos a tu madre y a Mei_san.

Después se dirigió a Harumi.

-Adiós, aprovecha cada momento con tu madre-dijo la castaña abrazándola.

Matsuri hizo lo mismo.

-¿En verdad funcionará?-preguntó Matsuri.

-Sí, así será-le respondió Harumi.

Se quedaron observando por unos momentos, hasta que la mayor no lo dudo y se acercó para besarla últimamente.

Finalmente, Matsuri subió al tren y este se puso en marcha.

-Harumin ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la ojiverde al ver que su amiga no se movía del lugar.

-Fue muy fácil decirlo…pero ¿Realmente funcionará?-preguntó llorando.

Yuzu sonrió por lo bajo.

-Ven, vamos a casa.

* * *

 **Al escribir esto me sentí más sad que cuando le di un dibujo la elfa que me gustaba y ella se lo regaló a alguien más :"v**

 **Ya saben dejen sus comentarios y sigue abierta la votación, ya que solo comentó el anonimus la vez anterior (Gracias seas quién seas :3)**

 **Hasta ultimo cap.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Que tal gente, bienvenidos al último capítulo de Maldita tormenta.**

 **¿Ya llegó laura sad?**

 **Lamento la tardanza, es que estuve ocupado y además me dio el dengue :"v**

 **Habrán algunos Oc por aquí**

* * *

Sentada en una carpeta, en la parte más alejada de una aburrida aula; se encontraba durmiendo cierta chica de cabellera rosada.

-Mizusawa san.

Era la maestra de turno, que le llamaba la atención. Al ver que la susodicha no reaccionaba, le llamó una vez más, esta vez con un tono de voz más elevado.

-¡Mizusawa san!

Lentamente Matsuri abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con el nada amigable rostro de Natsume sensei.

-"Ugh, aquí vamos de nuevo"-pensó la pelirosa preparándose para la reprimenda que estaba a punto de recibir.

-Por favor, si no toma el más mínimo interés en realizar estos ejercicios sea amable y retírese de mi clase.

Matsuri no objetó en nada, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, sobretodo en esa clase en particular, simplemente no tenía las ganas de trabajar. De no ser por su pésimo historial en conducta escolar, ocuparía uno de los primeros puestos de la institución, y es que nada le costaba entender con solo oír las clases para salir bien en los exámenes. Para su suerte, este era su último año escolar, después ella podría decidir qué hacer.

Mientras tanto tenía que esperar a la siguiente clase sentada en las escaleras.

Al menos la siguiente materia era arte, algo más o menos interesante.

Finalmente la jornada de estudio terminó y todos los estudiantes empezaron a irse a sus hogares.

* * *

-¡Matsuri!

Oyó que la llamaban mientras caminaba a su casa. Se volteó para ver quién era.

-Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

La persona que la llamaba era una chica de su clase llamada Akane; de cabello negro y arreglado en dos trenzas que iban hasta la parte superior de su espalda y allí se unían para formar una sola hasta encima de la cintura.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la pelirosa.

-Daré una reunión en mi casa esta noche, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir.

Frente a esas preguntas, las cuales le hacían muy a menudo tenía dos respuestas; si no estaba tan estresada y su día no hubiera sido tan malo como el de hoy, hubiera respondido afirmativamente, pero hoy en especial, esos "requisitos" no se habían cumplido.

-Lo lamento, estaré muy ocupada hoy, será para otra ocasión- respondió.

-Oh, está bien-dijo algo decepcionada la otra muchacha-nos vemos el lunes entonces. La pelinegra dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso.

Matsuri suspiró y retomo el camino a su casa, sacó un par de pequeños audífonos y se los colocó, tratando de relajarse un poco con eso.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- dijo al entrar a su hogar. Allí fue recibida por su madre.

-Buenas tardes hija-saludó la señora Ryoko- en unos momentos la cena estará lista así que ve a cambiarte de una vez.

La pelirosa asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, entró y empezó a desvestirse, queriendo darse un buen baño después de ese día.

Entró en el baño, abrió la llave de la ducha y dejó que el agua cayera y recorriera su cuerpo haciendo que sus músculos y sentidos se relajen.

Salió de la ducha secándose el cabello, al estar en su cuarto, mientras buscaba que ponerse, pasó su vista por un segundo en el pequeño calendario sobre su escritorio.

 _15 de abril._

-"Entonces, hoy son tres años ya"-pensó.

Su meditación fue interrumpida por la voz de su madre que la llamaba desde la cocina.

-¡Bajo en un momento!-gritó tratando de vestirse lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Ahora Matsuri y su madre se encontraban en la mesa, disfrutando de la cena que la segunda había preparado.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Matsuri?- preguntó de repente Ryoko.

Su hija, que tenía la mirada algo pedida, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a la interrogante.

-Eh…bien. Fue una respuesta simple, carente de veracidad, esto fue notado por su madre.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

Matsuri tuvo que pensar un momento su respuesta.

-Sí mamá, solo un pequeño problema en clase, pero todo está bien.

La mayor decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y dejó de preguntarle cosas a su hija.

-De acuerdo.

La señora Ryoko terminó de pasar los alimentos que tenía en la boca. Momentos después Matsuri se paró de la mesa.

-Gracias por la comida-dijo para después retirarse y comenzar a subir las escaleras.

-Trata de no acostarte tan tarde, recuerda que mañana tienes trabajo.

La pelirosa asintió y subió las escaleras. Ella había conseguido ese trabajo gracias a que el dueño era un muy buen amigo de su madre; un pequeño café en el centro de la ciudad en donde laboraba de camarera; ella cubría los turnos de sábados y domingos debido a los estudios, no lo haría de no ser porque realmente necesitaba unos cuantos ingresos.

Después de pasar algunas horas realizando las tareas que le habían asignado para la siguiente semana y relajándose un poco viendo televisión, decidió irse a acostar.

Antes de echarse finalmente a la cama, volvió a mirar el pequeño calendario. Una pequeña opresión se presentó en su pecho.

-"Aún duele, pero ya no tanto"-dijo para sí misma. Después levantó la mirada hacia su ventana.

-"Tres años… tal vez ya sea el momento de darle vuelta a la página"

Y no sabe en qué momento se quedó dormida.

* * *

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde del sábado y el lugar, como no suele ocurrir a menudo estaba lleno de gente.

-¡Matsuri date prisa!-le gritó una de las otras trabajadoras del café.

La pelirosa acató la orden inmediatamente y tomó el pedido, para después llevarlas a la mesa correspondiente.

-¡Si que está muy pesado el día de hoy!- habló un muchacho cuando finalmente las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco.

-Y que lo digas, parece que le está yendo bien al negocio- dijo una chica.

De repente un cliente más entró al lugar.

-Matsuri, es tu turno de ir a atender.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo lo hice la última vez- reclamó la pelirosa, cosa que era absolutamente falsa.

-No seas floja y ve- ordenó la otra muchacha.

-Bien, bien, ya voy.

Matsuri tomó su libreta y fue a atender a la persona que acababa de llegar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Salí temprano hoy del trabajo, así que decidí venir aquí y de pasa visitarte un momento ¿Acaso no puedo?-dijo la señora Ryoko.

-Mientras vengas a consumir algo y no a avergonzarme- le dijo Matsuri.

La mayor rió por lo bajo.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan amargada, ahora por favor tráeme una porción de pastel de vainilla.

Matsuri anotó el pedido y se retiró, después de un momento volvió con la orden.

-Aquí tienes- dijo colocando el plato sobre la mesa.

-Muchas gracias, ahora… ¿Podrías esperarme en el parque cerca de tu escuela cuando termines de trabajar?

Esa pregunta extrañó un poco a la pelirosa.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú solo ve y no cuestiones a tu madre-contestó Ryoko.

Matsuri asintió y volvió a su trabajo.

Después de unos momentos, la madre de Matsuri salió del local, en ese momento recibió una llamada.

-¿Hola?…¡Oh si! En ese mismo lugar, yo te espero…no te preocupes, no tardaré.

* * *

Finalmente la jornada de trabajo terminó y Matsuri salió, rumbo al lugar que había acordado con su madre.

-Ella me dijo que la viera a las seis en el parque ¿Pero qué querrá? De seguro quiere que la ayude con algún vestuario- pensaba mientras llegaba al lugar.

El viento era frío y el cielo daba señales de desatar su furia en cualquier momento. Por instinto Matsuri metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su polera.

Estaba ya a pocos centímetros de llegar al lugar acordado, cuando de repente sentada en una banca y revisando su telefono, se encontró una familiar figura, haciendo que se detuviera en seco

-"Est…¿Esto es posible?"-pensó aún incrédula e insegura sobre quién era.

La otra persona, dejó un momento lo que estaba haciendo y miró en dirección a Matsuri, dando también una mirada de sorpresa, ambas se quedaron de esa manera por unos momentos, hasta que la otra chica comenzó a moverse.

Matsuri no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un segundo pensó en alejarse, pero descartó esa opción. Antes de que se diera cuenta la otra chica ya estaba frente a ella.

Se sentía estúpida por actuar así, sin saber que hacer o que decir, sin saber siquiera si realmente era ella la que estaba frente suyo.

-Matsuri.

Finalmente habló la segunda.

Y ella seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-¡Oh! Veo que llegué algo tarde- de repente la señora Ryoko apareció frente a ambas muchachas.

-Señora Ryoko/Mamá-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Señora… se supone que nos encontraríamos aquí para que pueda llevarme a su casa.

Esas palabras confundieron más a la pelirosa.

-Bien, parece que se me hizo tarde Taniguchi-san, perdóname- dijo la mayor de las tres.

-Mamá, ¿No me dijiste que te viera aquí? ¿Que se supone que es esto?-preguntó Matsuri.

Su madre solo sonrió.

-Digamos que les di una sorpresa mutua.

Las otras dos se quedaron calladas.

-Bueno, de seguro ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que iré a casa a preparar la cena- dijo Ryoko, para después marcharse dejando a Matsuri y Harumin solas.

Sin embargo ninguna soltaba palabra alguna. Una fuerte brisa sopló por ese lugar provocando que ambas se encogieran de frío.

-A pasado un tiempo ¿Verdad?-dijo de repente la castaña.

Matsuri puso su atención en la gyaru.

Tenía el pelo más corto, su rostro se veía más maduro, o tal vez,eran los anteojos que le daban ese aspecto y era un poco más alta, en resumen, estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

-Tres años- sonrió por lo bajo.

-Sí tres años- Harumi hizo una pausa larga- El cabello largo te queda muy bien.

Era el turno de la castaña para analizar a la menor; el cabello hasta la altura de la cintura, su cuerpo más desarrollado y más alta también.

-Te veo más alta-dijo la pelirosa.

-Sí, yo igual, pero sigues siendo más baja que yo.

Matsuri bufó.

-Eso es muy cruel.

-Vamos, no te enfades.

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que la pelirosa habló.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Oh, se supone que tu madre me recogería para llevarme a tu casa y darte una sorpresa pero, ya ves que pasó.

Matsuri negó inmediatamente.

-No, me refiero a ¿Qué estás haciendo en esta ciudad?

-Pues, voy a estudiar aquí.

No pudo negar que esa respuesta la llenó de alegría, sin embargo, quería molestar un poco más a la gyaru.

-¿Solo eso?

-Pues claro ¿A qué más vendría?-le respondió a Matsuri.

Ella rió por lo bajo.

-Ya, deja el tsunderismo Harumi.

La mencionada rió también.

-Y yo que pensé que habías cambiado en este tiempo.

-Pero…así te gusto-dijo pícaramente la menor.

Harumi la quedó mirando un instante.

-¿Qué?

-Siento que falta algo…ya sé- dijo Harumi buscando algo en el bolso que traía, sacando después unos auriculares y colocándoselos al rededor del cuello a Matsuri.

-Ahora sí, estas completa- dijo.

La más baja sonrió.

-Harumin.

-Creo que extraño también que me llames Taniguchi sempai.

Matsuri se burló otra vez.

-Pero si me pediste por chat que olvidara las formalidades, por cierto ¿Por qué dejaste de comunicarte?

-Lo siento, necesitaba dinero para venir aquí y tuve que vender algunas cosas, y no te dije nada porque precisamente quería que fuera una sorpresa, afortunadamente tu madre me permitió quedarme en su casa hasta que consiga un lugar donde quedarme.

Matsuri sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eso quiere decir que dormirás conmigo mientras tanto.

-Sí, pero no intentes nada raro

Nuevamente silencio.

-Te extrañé- soltó de repente Matsuri.

La Gyaru se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Igual yo-le dijo- Nunca pensé que me harías tanta falta, pequeño demonio.

La pelirosa hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Harumi y sollozó un poco.

-¿Esto es real?

La pregunta era algo estúpida, ambas lo sabían, pero aun así, Harumi respondió.

-Sí lo es.

* * *

Los truenos, el viento y el agua golpeando se escuchaban fuertemente, provocando que ninguna de las dos pueda dormir.

Después de un rato, Matsuri bajó de su cama y se acostó en la de la castaña.

-Recuerdas que…fue en un día como este que todo empezó-dijo Matsuri mientras abrazaba por la espalda a la gyaru.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo Harumi.

Lentamente fue volteándose hasta quedar frente a frente con la menor.

Poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta que finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso, en un inicio lento y suave, que lentamente fue haciéndose más intenso y apasionado hasta encontrarse actualmente en una batalla por dominar.

Se separaron por falta de aire, con los rostros sumamente rojos y respiraciones agitadas. De repente Matsuri comenzó a desabotonar el pijama que llevaba puesta, después terminó de quitársela y la arrojó al piso.

-Mat…Matsuri ¿Estás segura de esto?-preguntó Harumi sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando.

La chica que estaba encima se lanzó hacia la castaña y la besó nuevamente.

-Idiota, estuve tres años sin siquiera poder verte, los mensajes y conversaciones por chat no eran suficientes, Harumi yo… te amo, necesito estar cerca de ti más que nada en este momento, así que por favor…

Tomó la mano de la gyaru y la guío hasta su pecho.

-Recuperemos el tiempo que hemos perdido.

Harumi sonrió tiernamente y se acercó para besarla nuevamente.

-Además no hay necesidad de preocuparse, mi madre tiene el sueño pesado- dijo pícaramente la menor.

-Matsuri, no arruines el momento ¿Si?.

Y nuevamente se entregaron a los brazos de la otra.

Lentamente los besos de la castaña fueron bajando de la boca al cuello de Matsuri, después bajó hasta su pecho deshaciéndose del sujetador, quedando el torso de la más baja completamente desnudo.

El fuerte retumbar de un trueno se escuchó de repente, haciendo que ambas saltaran asustadas.

-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó maliciosamente la pelirosa.

Harumi sonrió por lo bajo.

-No, es más, lo prefiero así-dijo haciendo una pausa para volver a besarla-después de todo, de no ser por la tormenta de ese día, lo nuestro no hubiera empezado.

Matsuri sonrió tiernamente.

Finalmente, en esa noche de tempestad, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a la otra.

* * *

 **¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que habría yuri hard por ser el último cap? Pos no, se me hace incómodo escribir lemon :v (Acéptenme como soy prros :v)**

 **Que tal les pareció el final, lo lamento, se ve algo forzado, pero de los tres escenarios que había formulado es el que me gustó más, espero haya sido de su agrado :3**

 **Y bueno, aquí se terminó esta historia. Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y siguieron :)**

 **Nos vemos en mi siguiente historia gente.**


End file.
